Beside
by Raviennest
Summary: FF VIXX Cast Ken sama Leo Ini BoyxBoy apa gk ya hahah XD #plakk 'Disamping kebenaran yang tidak benar'.. i just need krisar RnR hehet :D


_**Beside  
[Ken &amp; Leo ver.]**_

**By** Ravienne  
**Cast** Lee Jaehwan (Ken VIXX), Jung Taekwoon (Leo VIXX), etc.  
**Genre** Brothership, AR

**.**

**.**

'_Disamping kebenaran yang tidak benar'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkahnya begitu meyakinkan. Sambil memegang sebuah dokumen yang tentu saja sangat penting baginya itu, ia menuju ke sebuah kafe yang cukup besar. Untuk melamar pekerjaan disana setelah ia selesai dengan pendidikannya yang usai seminggu lalu. Ia bernama Lee Jaehwan.

Ketika ia ingin menyeberang jalan, ia melihat lampu sedang menujukkan warna merah yang berati tidak boleh menyeberang. Jaehwan melihat cukup banyak orang yang menunggu ditepi jalan. Berlari kecil ia ikut dalam gerombongan orang-orang itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, lampu mengubah warnanya menjadi hijau.

Saat itu juga, ia meneruskan langkahnya untuk menyeberangi jalan yang cukup lebar itu. Entah siapa yang merencanakannnya, tiba-tiba seseorang terlihat bergegas menabrak bahu Jaehwan dan dokumen-dokumen miliknya jatuh berhamburan. Dengan sigap tanpa memikirkan permintaan maaf dari orang yang menabraknya, Jaehwan langsung mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kertas-kertas penting tersebut.

Tanpa Jaehwan ketahui, beberapa detik lagi lampu akan berubah warna lagi menjadi merah. Saat dimana lampu sudah menjadi merah, pada saat itu juga akhirnya Jaehwan sudah mengumpulkan kembali kertas-kertas tersebut. Karena ia melihat mobil-mobil sudah berjalan kembali, ia segera keluar dari jalan penyeberangan ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, bunyi klakson sebuah truk besar didepannya memekakkan telinga Jaehwan. Dikiri-kanannya mobil terus berlalu. Sampai ada seseorang yang berlari cepat dari tepi jalan menyelamatkan Jaehwan ketika truk besar didepannya sudah ingin menghapus jarak. Dengan sangat cepat, orang itu membawa Jaehwan ke tepi jalan seberang.

Jaehwan yang sedari tadi menutup erat matanya, ia buka ketika ia sudah berada ditepi jalan tanpa ia ketahui.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?", tanya orang yang menyelamatkan Jaehwan yang bernama Jung Taekwoon

Sadar akan keadaan sekarang, Jaehwan mulai merapikan bajunya dan memeriksa semuanya kalau saja ada yang hilang.

"Iya. Gomawoyo.", balas Jaehwan sambil membungkuk kepada Taekwoon

Ketika Jaehwan menatap wajah Taekwoon, ia merasa sangat terkejut. Ia mengedip-kedipkan matanya beberapa kali agar apa yang dilihatnya ini bukanlah sebuah kejadian terencana.

"OH! Tae, taekwo—"

Belum sempat Jaehwan memanggil, Taekwoon langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan. Dengan cepat, Jaehwan mengikuti kemana kaki Taekwoon bergerak.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jaehwan yang berada dibelakang Taekwoon, sangat ingin memanggil nama orang tersebut. Langkah Jaehwan terus mengikuti kaki Taekwoon yang bergerak entah kemana. Tak lama kemudian, sampai ditempat yang mana Jaehwan akan bekerja. Pada saat itu juga, Jaehwan melihat Taekwoon yang memaling arah langkahnya ke kafe yang akan ia datangi juga.

Dengan sigap, Jaehwan langsung masuk dan mengedar pandangannya. Beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Jaehwan mendapati Taekwoon yang tengah duduk didekat dinding kaca yang tampaknya sedang menunggu pesanannya. Ingat akan tujuannya kesini, sambil memikirkan Taekwoon, Jaehwan melangkah ke depan kasir untuk bertanya.

"Permisi."

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?", balas salah satu tukang kasir

"Ini saya ingin melamar pekerjaan. Kemarin ibu saya sudah datang kesini.", ucap Jaehwan menjelaskan semuanya

"Ah siapa nama anda?", tanya sang tukang kasir

"Lee Jaehwan."

"Ah oke. Tolong ikuti saya.", ucap sang kasir

Sambil melihat ke belakang sebentar lebih tepatnya ke arah Taekwoon, Jaehwan tetap meneruskan langkahnya membuntuti sang kasir.

Taekwoon yang masih menunggu pesanannya datang, melihat Jaehwan yang sempat menatap dirinya.

'_Lama tidak bertemu, adikku Lee Jaehwan.', batin Taekwoon yang mengungkapkan semuanya_

Setiba pesanan secangkir kopi latte-nya datang, ia menghirupnya sambil memikirkan Jaehwan.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Setelah memberitahu bahwa ia sudah pulang ke rumah, ia melepas sepatu dan mendapati ibunya yang tengah sibuk didapur.

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang ya?", tanya ibu Jaehwan yang melihat anaknya langsung pergi ke kamar denagn kepala yang tertunduk

Melihat itu, sang ibu menjadi khawatir akan keadaan anaknya sekarang ini.

"Apakah ia tidak diterima?", ucap ibu Jaehwan seperti menebak

.

Disamping kekhawatiran ibu Jaehwan, sang anak masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuknya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat lelah pada hari ini. Padahal Jaehwan hanya mengunjungi satu tempat. Apakah gara-gara Taekwoon?, mungkin saja.

Sekarang ini, Jaehwan tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia lihat foto berpigura dimeja kecil samping kasurnya itu. Terlihat disitu ada dua orang yang berfoto bersama. Tentu saja, dengan senyum yang lebar. Jaehwan ambil foto tersebut dan ia pandang.

Ia sangat tidak percaya, bagaimana salah satu orang dari foto tersebut bisa kembali hidup semula dan menginjakkan kakinya lagi di atas tanah?. Melakukan yang sering ia lakukan terhadap diri Jaehwan.

Tentu saja, Jaehwan masing bingung sendiri. Ketika orang itu meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat pada 2 tahun yang lalu, Jaehwan menjadi sendirian. Walaupun orang itu tidak banyak bicara, tapi sangat menyenangkan ketika orang itu ada disamping Jaehwan.

.

Kekhawatiran Jaehwan ternyata setara dengan rasa khawatir Taekwoon yang tinggal sendirian disebuah kamar dirumah sakit. Walaupun ia sedang dalam keadaan sakit, dimanapun dan kapanpun ia harus melindungi adiknya. Memang sakit kalau seseorang sepertinya dikatakan telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, berkat salah satu teman Taekwoon yang bernama Cha Hakyeon itu, ia bisa hidup kembali seperti semula.

Taekwoon dikenal tak banyak bicara dan tidak ribut. Ketika ia ingin mengucapkan tanda terima kasihnya terhadap teman yang telah menolongnya itu, ia merasa sedikit gugup. Takut kalau ucapan terima kasihnya itu tidak sepenuh pertolongan yang ia terima. Tapi, Taekwoon menggantikan itu semua dengan memberi beberapa hadiah atau bingkisan yang berisikan barang mahal. Terutama makanan.

Sekarang, Taekwoon hanya bisa berharap kepada sang pencipta untuk selalu melindungi adiknya. Ketika kecelakaan terjadi padanya, tangan kanannya remuk seketika. Dari situlah Taekwoon dikatakan sudah tidak ada. Sudah lama tangan kanannya dibalut. Dan sekarang, lengan bawah tangan kanan Taekwoon dilindungi oleh selingkar besi. Balutan besi tersebut akan memperkokoh dan mengembalikan lengan bawah tangan kanannya dalam beberapa minggu lagi.

Tentu saja, jari-jarinya sudah bisa bergerak seperti biasa. Terkadang, ketika Taekwoon ingin berjalan keluar rumah sakit, ia harus menggunakan tongkat sebagai penompang tangannya. Tapi, ketika ia menyelamatkan Jaehwan itu, Taekwoon tidak menggunakan tongkat. Memang sakit sekali ketika ia menyelamatkan adiknya tersebut. Hingga ia ingin mengeluarkan air mata karena saking sakitnya. Sebuah pengorbanan yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan.

.

Sang surya mulai merangkak. Menyapa luasnya dunia dengan sinar mentarinya. Membangunkan semua penghuni alam semesta. Disaat itu juga, Taekwoon mulai membuka mata dengan perlahan-lahan. Mata sipitnya terus berkedip untuk menyesuaikan masuknya cahaya ke matanya. Walaupun pandangannya masih kabur, ia mendapati seseorang yang tengah tertidur disampingnya dengan posisi terperungkup.

Setelah pandanganya sempurna, ia mengedar penglihatannya sedikit. Disamping kanannya, ternyata ada seseorang lagi yang tertidur dengan posisi terperungkup juga.

'_Siapa ini?', tanya Taekwoon dalam hatinya_

Lalu, ia gerakkan tangan kirinya ke atas kepala orang yang masih tertidur itu. Ia tepuk beberapa kali dengan maksud membangunkan. Tak lama kemudian, bangunlah orang itu dan ditatapnya Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon hyung..hiks..", panggil orang tersebut yang tiba-tiba langsung menangis

_Deg! 'Jaehwannie?', ucap batin Taekwoon yang tidak percaya_

Taekwoon langsung bertanya-tanya kepada otaknya sendiri. Bagaimana Jaehwan bisa kesini?, Siapa yang membawanya?, Bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku?.

"Taekwoon hyung.. aku sangat kesepian hiks.. ini semua salahku..", ucap Jaehwan yang entah membicarakan apa

Tentu saja mata Taekwoon yang sipit menjadi membesar ketika melihat adik kesayangannya berkata seperti itu. Langsung saja ia tepuk-tepuk kepala Jaehwan dengan maksud menenangkan.

"Ul..jima..", ucap Taekwoon kepada Jaehwan dengan nada yang agak pelan

Melihat adiknya menangis, tanpa disadarinya ia juga meneteskan air mata.

.

"Saat kecelakaan itu, hyung ingin pergi ke pulau Jeju. Karena sejalur dengan Taekwoon, aku melihatnya. Hingga ku bawa ia ke pulau Jeju. Padahal ketika ia dirawat, aku ingin meneleponmu. Tapi katanya tidak usah. Karena Taekwoon tidak ingin membuat kau dan ibu-ayahmu khawatir. Untung saja, ia masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Kau beruntung, Jaehwan-ah.", ucap Hakyeon kepada Jaehwan yang menjelaskan semuanya dengan singkat

"Kalau tidak ada hyung, mungkin Taekwoon hyung sudah tidak ada. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan Taekwoon hyung sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. So stupid..", balas Jaehwan menyesal sendiri sambil meratapi keadaan Taekwoon yang tengah tertidur didepannya

"Jangan seperti itu. Memang, kebenaran sesungguhnya bukanlah hal yang benar. Beberapa minggu lagi, mungkin Taekwoon bisa sembuh total.", ucap Hakyeon

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana membalas kebaikan terbesar hyung kepada Taekwoon hyung.", balas Jaehwan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku hanya ingin kau, jaga Taekwoon dengan baik. Jangan sampai ia yang selalu melindungimu.", pinta Hakyeon dengan rasa yakin yang tinggi

"Semoga saja. Tapi, aku tidak berani berjanji untuk itu.", ucap Jaehwan sambil mengosok-gosok matanya karena air matanya terus bercucuran

"Ah hyung harus pergi dulu. Tolong jaga Taekwoon baik-baik ya."ucap Hakyeon seraya menatap jam tangannya dan bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan pergi keluar dari kamar

"Baiklah.", jawab Jaehwan

Setelah Hakyeon pergi, Jaehwan tidak ada teman lagi untuk diajak berbicara sementara waktu. Ia tatap wajah Taekwoon yang menutup mata. Lalu, perlahan-lahan ia gerakkan tangannya dan mengelus lembut pipi sang kakak.

"Sembuhlah."

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian.. 

Disuatu malam yang menusuk tulang, Jaehwan dan Taekwoon sedang jalan berdua menuju ke sebuah pemberhentian bus. Ketika sudah sampai, Jaehwan yang ingin duduk terkejut karena melihat Taekwoon yang masih berjalan dan masuk ke sebuah kafe dekat pemberhentian bus. Dengan cepat, Jaehwan mengikuti kakaknya.

"Kebiasaan hyung masih ada ya?", tanya Jaehwan yang berdiri disamping Taekwoon

Taekwoon yang sedang menunggu pesanan kopinya, menatap Jaehwan sebentar dan berpaling ke asal. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan kopi latte Taekwoon datang dan membayarnya. Setelah itu, Taekwoon yang dibuntuti oleh Jaehwan berjalan ke tempat pemberhentian bus.

"Hyung, aku mau satu.", pinta Jaehwan bak anak kecil kepada Taekwoon

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Taekwoon mengambil secangkir kopi latte yang sama dengannya dikantongan dan menyerahkannya kepada Jaehwan. Setelah Jaehwan menghirup sekali kopi tersebut, datang bus yang mereka berdua tunggu.

.

Setiba ditempat tujuan, Jaehwan dan Taekwoon turun dari bus. Kemudian, mereka lanjutkan dengan jalan kaki.

"Mungkin ibu akan sangat terkejut.", ucap Jaehwan menduga lebih dulu kepada kakaknya

Tak lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan. Entah kenapa mereka merasa gugup sendiri ketika sudah sampai. Termausuk Taekwoon. Setiba didepan pintu rumah tersebut, Jaehwan menatap mata Taekwoon. Jaehwan langsung mengerti apa yang membuat Taekwoon tidak mau masuk lebih dulu. Setelah itu, Jaehwan melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu dan masuk.

Seorang wanita yang sedang membersihkan isi rumah itu terkejut karena perhatian dari pintu yang terbuka. Sontak, beliau langsung menatap ke arah orang yang datang.

"Oh Jaehwan-ah!", ucap beliau yang ternyata adalah ibunya Jaehwan sambilmemeluk sang anak

Walaupun Jaehwan agak terkejut ketika ibunya langsung memeluk, tapi ia tahu perasaan ibunya sekarang ini. Khawatir.

"Kau kemana saja huh?, ibu khawatir kalau kau ada apa-apa. Kau tidak terlukakan?", tanya ibu Jaehwan langsung kepada anaknya

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok bu..", jawab Jaehwan sambil tersenyum untuk lebih pasti

"Eomma, mungkin ibu akan sangat terkejut.", ucap Jaehwan langsung ke point kepada sang ibu

"Eoh?, ada apa?", tanya sang ibu langsung penasaran

Setelah ibu Jaehwan menanyakan itu, sebuah bunyi pinjakan kaki terdengar ditelinga mereka berdua. Langkahnya terus berjalan ke depan dan tiba-tiba saja ia langsung berlutut didepan ibunya Jaehwan. Kepalanya tertunduk yang mengekspresikan perasaannya sekarang ini. Sontak ibu Jaehwan terkejut melihat itu.

Beberapa detik berlalu, orang yang berlutut itu mengangkat kepalanya setelah ia mengatakan..

"Choisonghaeyo.. eomma.."

Ternyata itu adalah Taekwoon. Ia menunjukkan dirinya kembali setelah ia dianggap sudah meniggal 2 tahun yang lalu, tepat dihadapan ibunya. Sangat pasti, darah dagingnya yang telah tidak ada dan tiba-tiba muncul lagi, membuat hati sang ibu sangatlah terkejut. Beliau sangat tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

"Ini.. ini siapa..", ucap ibu Taekwoon sambil menyentuh wajah sang anak dengan tangan yang bergetar

Kontak mata keduanya sangat dalam. Hingga sang ibu langsung memeluk sangat erat sambil mengeluarkan air mata untuk memastikan bahwa anak pertamanya itu sudah kembali dalam keadaan yang masih utuh. Menangis dibahu lebar anaknya.

"Kau kemana saja huh.. hiks ibu sangat khawatir.. takut kau akan meninggalkan ibu dan Jaehwan berdua hiks..", ucap beliau dalam tangisannya yang cukup nyaring

"Aku baik-baik saja kok bu..", balas Taekwoon tepat ditelinga ibunya

Jaehwan yang berdiri disamping, sempat meneteskan air matanya karena melihat ibunya menangis. Rasa dalam terhadap ibunya, entah kenapa menjadi tertular ke Taekwoon sehingga ia hampir mengeluarkan air matanya.

Pertemuan yang begitu susah untuk diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Terutama penyebabnya. Kebenaran masih tidak bisa dikatakan benar apabila kebenaran tersebut hanya dikatakan seperti itu saja. Bukan termasuk berbohong. Tapi, kebenaran akan dikatakan benar apabila sang pencipta semesta telah membenarkan hal tersebut secara adil.

.

.

.

**End**


End file.
